Volix's Fics: A Prompt Collection
by Volixagarde
Summary: Hey guys. Here are my prompts I do. Inside for full summary. Check my profile for my request policy! Set as complete due to erratic updates.
1. Intro and 2 Drabbles

**Hey guys, welcome to my Buffy prompts collection! Here, I'll show off the mini ficlets and drabbles I do inspired by various prompts. Some are canon, some are AU, and some are ambiguous. If you have an idea, PM me or put it in the reviews! Check my profile for my request policy!**

 **(I did swap the story order, I like these better.)**

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Prompt: The room is empty, except for the...

Submitted by: Myself at NaNoWriMo

Characters: Warren, Andrew, Tara

Notes: If you didn't notice, I love writing Andrew. I also love writing Warren. No, I don't ship them exactly, but the dynamic is interesting.

-0-0-0-0-

There's nothing in the room except for...

"Lethe's Bramble," Tara's voice says as she materializes next to me. The flowers float in a glass column in the center of the large, white room.

"I know," I say.

"How do you, Warren?" Tara asks.

"I've done my research,"

"But why is it here? In your afterlife, why is this flower here?"

"I don't know," I lie.

"I already know. I just want to know if you'll confess,"

"Fine, I used it,"

"On who?"

"Is it important?"

"Yes," Tara says firmly.

"Andrew,"

"And why?"

"To erase any disagreements we had," I say.

"That's what Willow did to me, you know," Tara says. "But her intentions were purer,"

"How so?"

"She wanted to fix us," She says. "You wanted to groom Andrew to be your perfect slave,"

I stay silent.

"You know, repeated use of it can affect the target greatly. It can cause them to grow paranoid, and start wondering if the world around them is real. It makes them weak-willed, following anyone who tugs at them. It makes them less brave, and more shy. It truly messes with people,"

"Shut up!" I shout, turning to her and attempting to strike her. My fist goes straight through her. And then I remember it's not her. It's never her, never anyone. It can touch me, but I can't touch it.

Her form shifts into Andrew's.

"You broke me," He says. "You broke me down and built me back the way you like me,"

"No, I broke Andrew. Not you, whatever you are," I say.

Andrew smirks and pushes me down into a chair that wasn't there before. He then climbs up and straddles me.

"You're words are too precise. Whatever you are, you don't do a very good job of impersonating people," I say.

"You know, with a simple spell," Andrew says, summoning a sprig of Lethe's Bramble into his hand, "I could make you forget that realization," His face move in close, our lips nearly touching.

"I'd figure you out again," I smirk.

"And I'd make you forget. You know the side effects of using this too much, right?" Andrew asks. "Or do I need to explain how you broke me again?"

"I'll find a way out of this," I say.

"Oh, you've done far too much evil to escape from this place, love," Andrew cackles. "You can never win again," His eyes start glowing red, and I know my reprieve is over.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Prompt: Post-its, muffins, and theoretical physics. Go!

Submitted by: WylaKatt at NaNoWriMo

Characters: [Warren, Andrew]

Notes: Again, I don't ship these two. But you cannot deny that it happened. I've written many ways they've gotten together. I'll continue to write them. And beside, if you ignore the comics, it's the only canon gay male couple, even if it is implied and totally unhealthy. So, there. And even in the comics, Andrew doesn't actually date Clive, just kisses and runs, right?

-0-0-0-0-

"I'm back," I say as I reenter our basement, carrying our breakfasts of muffins and coffee.

"Oh, thank god," Warren groans, spinning around in the spinny chair. "I've been up half the night trying to work out this invisibility ray,"

"Where's Jonathan?" I ask before I see the post it note reminding us that he'll be at a family thing for the weekend. "Wow, you'd think a villain wouldn't go to these,"

"Eh. I don't have to deal with him for two days, so it's cool with me," Warren shrugs.

"True," I smile. "Breakfast?"

"Hell yeah," Warren says, grabbing his muffin and his coffee and flopping back into the pile of pillows and blankets we have, thankfully not spilling the coffee.

I grab my own and see the post-it notes stuck all over the idea board. I look at them and see Warren's planning for the ray.

"Wow, doesn't this delve into theoretical physics and stuff?" I ask, sipping a drink of coffee before I realize it's Warren's. I don't get how he drinks just straight coffee.

"It does, and my god this tastes awful," Warren says. "Do I have yours?"

"Yep," I say, walking over and switching drinks with him. I take a sip, and yep, it's mine. Sweet, sugary, chocolaty goodness.

"So, we have the entire day to ourselves," Warren sighs. "And right now, I am burnt out of theoretical, quantum, every kind of physics,"

"What should we do?" I ask.

"You," I swear I hear Warren mutter under his breath.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," He says.

"Oh,"

And then there's an awkward silence.

"It's easier when Jonathan's here. Then at least we can make fun of him," Warren says after a minute.

"Yeah," I say. "Now we're quiet,"

"Hold on, lemme put some Irish Cream in this," Warren says, grabbing a bottle off of the shelve nearby and adding it in.

He sits back down, and again, there's an awkward silence.

"Hey, Andrew?" Warren asks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, umm, like me?" He asks.

I drop my coffee, and the hastily pick it up before it spills. Thank god for lids.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Warren chuckles.

"I mean, uhm, uhh," I say, feeling my face flush.

"Don't worry, I like you too," He says, scooting closer to me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes," He says, setting down his coffee and kissing me lightly.

I set my coffee down, this time not caring if it spills, and kiss him back harder.

We gradually start making out, him on top of me. His hands are tugging down on my belt loops as my stomach growls, and I remember that I haven't started on my muffin yet.

"Hey, umm, I'm still kinda hungry," I say.

"I am too," He laughs. He gets up off of me, and we get back to eating our muffins.

Holy shit. Warren likes me.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

 **Umm, hey guys. I know, only two. Working on more. Please remember to review with ideas or on how you like this!**


	2. 3 More Drabbles

**Second Round! With 3 prompts! All from I Need A Prompt!**

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Prompt: A scrawny, sad Presidential candidate is rudely proposing to a simpleminded, gorgeous tap-dancer in a field of goats.

Submitted by: (self chosen)

Characters: [Andrew, Anya]

Notes: I dunno why I chose these two, but I think they're a cute couple.

-0-0-0-0-

`"Why are we here, Andrew?!" Anya shouts over the bleating of goats surrounding us.

"I don't know!" I say, eyes starting to tear up. At this point, I'll never be president!

"Let's get out then!" She says. "I need to get to tap dancing practice! That is, if I can find my way out of here!" Poor girl, can't tell right from left.

"These damn goats are ruining my suit," I mutter as I reach into my pocket, fumbling with the box.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Anya whines.

"Wait!" I say, kneeling down in front of her. "Anya, will you fucking marry me already?!"

"Yeah, but only if you stop being so rude!" She smiles.

A goat kicks me in the head, and I fall to the side. Anya just laughs like a maniac as I lose consciousness.

My eyes flutter open again, and I'm back in my bed next to my Anya.

Strange dream, I guess.

Maybe I should propose to her soon though. Preferably, not with a crap ton of goats around.

Also no running for president. I have no idea where that one came from.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Prompt: A snide, outgoing actor who is stealthily taking the family dog for a walk with a likable, demonic Pizza Delivery Guy in a swamp near New Orleans.

Submitted by: (self chosen)

Characters: [Andrew, Anya]

Notes: Again, I just think these two are cute and Andrew would dream some weird shit up.

-0-0-0-0-

I can't get discovered again, I can't!

That's why I must be stealthy as I walk my dog in this strange swamp. I can't have another fan recognize me.

"Pizza delivery!" Someone says behind me. I jump and turn around to see a girl with a demonic face holding a pizza box out to me.

"Umm, thanks?" I ask, grabbing the pizza. "Although I didn't order one..."

"Aww, that's a cute dog there," She says, squatting down to pet it. "Who's a good boy? You are, you are!"

"What's your name, anyway?" I ask her.

"Anyanka, but I go by Anya. You?" She says as she stands up.

"Andrew Wells," I scoff. "Although most people recognize me on sight,"

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I'm a world famous actor, of course!" I shout.

"Why are you in a swamp outside of New Orleans then?" She asks.

"Why are you?" I laugh.

"Fair enough. Wanna walk together?"

"Why not?"

Together we walk around with my dog, and at some point I grab her hand. Later, my dog runs off with the pizza, but I don't do anything about it because I'm too busy making out with Anya in a mansion I found.

I wake up right before things get really fun.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Prompt: A troublesome, lonely poltergeist who is tiredly in an "It's complicated" relationship with an American, disheveled knight on a crowded beach.

Submitted by: (self chosen)

Characters: [Angel, Spike]

Notes: I don't ship them, m'kay? But I thought they would be perfect!

-0-0-0-0-

So lonely.

To fulfil my need for comfort, I follow Angel around on the beach.

I so wish I could touch him, but I'm too, err, transparent.

But he doesn't want me.

But he does want me.

It's strange, nearly stranger than him wearing that sodding knight outfit to shield himself from the sun. The armour he's wearing is crooked and disheveled.

I'm tired of this, you know? Always having to chase him through the crowds, wherever we are.

But that face. That face indeed. Always drawing me to him.

At some point, he stops walking. I smack right into him.

I can, touch him?

He turns around, grabs my face, and kisses me.

My eyes snap open, and I'm back in my own room.

What the bloody hell?

 **-0-0-0-0-**

 **And that's it for this batch! Working on more now, although updates will be probably be erratic at best.**


End file.
